


snake bite

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Begging, Bottom!chanhee, Bottom?kevin, Come Eating, Crying, Don't worry, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Threesome - M/M/M, Why Did I Write This?, jacob fucks chanhee, top!jacob, wtv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "God, I didn't know you were such a cock slut, Hee."Kevin is horny, Chanhee wants to join, who's Jacob to say no to any of them?
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Choi Chanhee | New, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Choi Chanhee | New/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Kudos: 135





	snake bite

**Author's Note:**

> ha ha, idk.

Kevin is horny. That's it.

Kevin woke up like this. It was pouring outside but it wasn't enough to quell his freaking thirst, he took a shower, dressed up for the schedule, thanking all the gods that they had most of the day off. He didn't have time to jerk off in the shower, hoping to not get an accidental hard-on before he went back to the dorm with everyone else.

That was hard, ha. It was especially hard when they had a photoshoot and he had to stand this close to Jacob. He hoped the other won't notice but it could only get him that far before he grunted in his ear when Jacob accidentally brushed his crotch to make a pose.

Jacob gave him a look at which he smiled and brushed off. He stayed quiet. By now Kevin wasn't sure if he wanted the Earth to swallow him or not, but he sure wanted to go back and get off before he exploded.

Now though.. definitely wasn't the time to think about any type of swallowing with Jacob this close to him.

He was suffering. He couldn't stop thinking about things that turned him on even if he tried. Today was just one of those days that even if he tried, nothing worked. He hadn't touched himself in over a week and it was making him so much more sensitive than he would've usually been.

Crazy, he was going crazy. This was crazy.

The posing was over. Jacob turned to him.

"What was this about?" He asked. A little innocent. Too enquiring. Kevin knew that tone. He knew.

"Ah, ha ha, nothing, what do you mean? It's not like anything happened." Rambling was going to end him one day. He hoped this day was today. And the timing.. about right now.

Jacob smiled. "You've been squirming all day today. And you're so jumpy around me."

"Yeah, go ahead, notice everything, why don't you."

Jacob got closer to him, minding that the others were not in earshot. He put his hand on his thigh, far enough for him to have a reaction otherwise. Far enough for no one to bat an eye at it. But Kevin's skin burned under the fabric of his pants. He was going to die today. He just knew it. 

"Just wait until we get home, baby," Jacob whispered in his ear and that simple thing made Kevin close his eyes, this close to whining. God, he hated himself. "You know," he inquired.

"What?"

"You're so sexy when you're horny."

"Fuck, what the fuck." Kevin was already a mess. But today he hadn't even stopped being one since the time he woke up. He couldn't wait to leave.

"C'mon," Jacob reached out a hand to help him get up. "We only have a little more to shoot, and then."

_ And then _ . Kevin couldn't wait.

  
  


Ten minutes, twenty, thirty…. He barely could stand pretending like his insides weren't on fire all this time. Like he was actually thinking of how to pose to look better and not how good Jacob would look with his cock in his mouth. Definitely not.

His lips stretched around it, he would look at Kevin as he always did and…

"Let's wrap up!"

Fuck, he wanted to cry tears of happiness.

He has never gathered his stuff faster and settled in their van as today. Jacob was close behind him, sitting next to him.

The others were looking suspicious all this time but they most probably already knew what was going on. They were going to warn them just in case later.

Chanhee sat facing them, looking them over like he wanted to say something but he never did. Jacob caught him biting his lip nonetheless.

They got off the van, telling the others to play music, watch movies, or just anything loud enough incase they didn't want to hear them. They rolled their eyes and moved on. It wasn't anything shocking.

Kevin went to his room, waiting for Jacob, he walked straight to it but before he could enter, Chanhee hanged off of his arm, pouting. Fuck.

"Hyung,"

Jacob pretended this wasn't getting to him. As much as Kevin had turned him on during the photo shoot. Chanhee always got to him. But he wouldn't leave one for the other.

"What is it?"

Chanhee bit his lip again, looking at the ground, suddenly feeling embrassed. He left that in order to look up again.

"I know that you and Kevin…" he trailed off, not knowing how to continue that particular sentence. "Can I join you?" How could Jacob deny his baby? He had to ask either way.

"I'll ask Kevin, it's up to him." That was the only right way. So he entered the room. Kevin still had his clothes on but he was palming himself through his pants, whining softly. "Hey there, baby" Jacob scooped over, sitting on the bed next to him, and kissing his ear to calm him down a little.

"Hyung, please."

"I have something to ask first, alright?"

"Okay"

"Chanhee is outside," Kevin's ears perked up at that. "He wanted to join us, would you mind that?"

In all honesty, Kevin has been thinking what'd be like to kiss Chanhee. It hadn't really gotten much further than that. He wanted to know what the other tasted like. Perhaps even bite him, lick his neck and make him whine..hell. That's where he was going for this.

"Please, yes." Kevin whined. "I want him."

"You can have him first then." Jacob said and Kevin beamed.

Jacob went to gather Chanhee and he stumbled inside, unsure but quite obviously turned on.

"Choi Chanhee," Kevin's voice was deep, resonating, nothing like a second ago. "Come here."

And he did. So easily. Kevin let him sit on his lap and put his hands around his waist.

"Are you comfortable?"

Chanhee nodded.

"I want to kiss you, are you okay with that?"

Another nod.

"Okay." Kevin leaned further, burying his nose in Chanhee's chest, he always smelled nice. Chanhee sighed, urging Kevin, he obliged and started kissing around his throat, nipping at his neck. He wanted to bite him so bad, but he couldn't leave any marks. Not such visible ones. Which gave him other ideas if he had the chance.

Chanhee sighed, rolling his hips down experimentally. Kevin dug his fingers into Chanhee's ass, pulling him closer. This little action was getting him too worked up.

"Both of you are so pretty, I'm jealous." Jacob pouted.

"The audacity" Kevin managed to say, before diving for Chanhee's lips. Soft. So soft.

Jacob moaned instead.

"You're enjoying this." Kevin took a second to breathe, appreciating Chanhee looking disheveled already, his eyes glazed over after a little making out. He wanted to see what'd he look like totally fucked out. 

"Clearly," Jacob replied. He was squirming in the chair next to them but oddly enough, didn't have a hand on his dick. Kevin could tell he was half hard already.

Kevin gave Chanhee's ass an experimental squeeze before letting him go, telling him to stand beside him instead. He couldn't wait anymore. He was leaking already, today was not his day. 

"Hyung," he whined at Jacob who gave him an inquiring look. "Please, I can't take it anymore"

"Fuck, Kevin, really"

"Touch me, tease me, feel me up."

"Oh my god, Kevin."

Jacob couldn't take it anymore either. Kevin was still joking, regardless of how horny and pleading he was. Kevin Moon. He was going to be the cause of his end one day. 

Chanhee was laying on the side, watching. Jacob stood up, cornering Kevin against the headboard. He put both his arms around his head, looking at him. Kevin didn't break eye contact. He wasn't shy with Jacob.

"C'mon," Kevin teased.

Jacob took off Kevin's clothes and his own shirt and pants.

Kevin was so pretty like this, it was madenning.

"Make me moan big boy"

"Shut up"

It was easy. So easy to lean in, kiss Kevin's neck, lick a stripe down his jugular, bite his earlobe. Kevin dug his fingers in Jacob's back, wanted to scratch him but kept himself at bay. 

Jacob trailed kisses down Kevin's chest, squeezing his nipple with two fingers. Kevin mewled, trying to get some, any friction by grinding up, it didn't help, Jacob was too far away. He let out a noise of disappointment.

"Get me the lube, you're leaking but that won't be enough, I won't use my mouth, I want to try something I saw."

Chanhee handed it instead.

"How," Kevin said through harsh breathing as Jacob was lubing up his cock. "how did you know..that's there" Under the nightstand. Call Kevin paranoid.

Chanhee flushed pink, matching his hair. Jacob chuckled, shaking his head. What would Chanhee be doing in Kevin's room, knowing where he keeps his lube.

"I.."

"Someone's been bad," Jacob twisted his wrist around Kevin's cock head making him lose his mind. He pumped him fast, then slowed down, only to do it again. Kevin bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He looked at Jacob, his face screwed up with pleasure, moaning out his name. This was too cheesy in this moment but Kevin wanted Jacob for himself forever. He could share, but never give him away. He hoped Jacob felt the same way. 

"I'm so close," Kevin felt like crying. Like begging. He didn't have to. Jacob continued his ministrations, squeezing him, pumping him, enjoying every little noise he was making. His cock was looking purple-ish from how turned on he was and the teasing that had gotten too much, or maybe just enough…

Chanhee was wrecked just by watching, he was pumping himself slowly, trying not to come at the sight of Kevin slowly falling apart, he's never seen anything hotter and it was certainly getting to him.

When Kevin let out a high whine and his body shook, Chanhee squeezed himself at the base.

Jacob continued to milk him until he was too sensitive, until Kevin had to push him away because he couldn't take it anymore, Jacob released his grip and let him relax while he left to get a cloth and clean him up.

Kevin was spent, so he moved a little to make space for Jacob and Chanhee.

"How are you, Hee?" Jacob.

"I want you to fuck me." Chanhee didn't bat an eye but Kevin's mouth formed an 'o' hearing this. Why exactly, he didn't know, considering he was begging jacob to get him off a second ago.

"You do?" Jacob asked way too innocently.

"Yes," Chanhee replied confidently, going closer to him. "I want you deep,  _ fuck me, hyung _ "

How could Jacob deny his pretty baby? He wasn't really focusing on what Chanhee was doing, too occupied with how beautiful Kevin looked when he was a mess, trying to make him see stars without there being a sky.

"Baby, do you have something to confess?" Jacob edged closer, Chanhee didn't move. He removed his fingers from himself, Jacob's eyes following the motions.

"I opened myself up just for you,"

"Fuck." Kevin and Jacob exclaimed at the same time. Chanhee was going to be the death of them.

Kevin was so spent he wasn't sure he could get hard again this fast, but it was doing things to him. He felt warm again,  _ fuck. _

Jacob pumped himself a few times for good measure before pulling Chanhee's hips, making him plop on his stomach, ass up.

Chanhee was skinny but he was still sexy and Jacob spent a good amount of time fondling his ass and spreading his cheeks. He lubed up his fingers, adding one, then another, scissoring him slightly, teasing his hole, until Chanhee was whining and wiggling his ass, asking for me.

"Please, I want you in me already," Chanhee begged seductively, moving from side to side, inviting enough.

Jacob grabbed his cock, pushing just the head in, Chanhee leaned back, desperately trying to swallow his entire length.

"God, I didn't know you were such a cock slut, Hee."

Chanhee felt all warm because of the insult, but it felt good. He wanted Jacob to keep going.

"Just for you, hyung," Chanhee stilled. " _ Fuck me, _ " 

And Jacob couldn't deny anymore, sliding his entire length all at once, making Chanhee gasp, having a death grip on the sheets.

Jacob pulled out almost entirely before burying himself to the hilt again, enjoying Chanhee's moans. His cheek was pressed against the mattress so hard, it was probably going to leave an imprint.

Kevin was half hard already, minding his own business watching them. He couldn't believe what was happening before his very eyes. No holy water was ever going to cleanse him. 

Jacob set up a pace, fucking into Chanhee relentlessly and he was so loud, god, he wasn't sure if any kind of music would prevent the others from hearing them,maybe if they locked themselves in a sound proof room but these walls sure were thinner than that.

Kevin was jerking himself off to the sound of Chanhee's mewling, borderline turning into screaming as Jacob fucked him harder and faster. Chanhee was losing himself.

"Hyung, ah..imsoclose" Kevin was sure this were actual tears streaming down his cheeks.

Jacob grunted, sneaking an arm between Chanhee's legs to pump him while he fucked him. "Me too, come for me, baby"

"Ah, i..want y-you," Chanhee tried through tears. "come on my face."

_ Fuck.  _ Jacob was going to hold on. "Okay, let go,"

And Chanhee did, shaking and crying with it, while Jacob milked him to the last drop before turning him over. Chanhee scuttering up fast to position himself before Jacob more on instinct than anything else, he couldn't even feel his legs, Jacob only needed to pump himself twice more before he was coming all over his face, Chanhee trying to catch some with his tongue.

"Fuck," Kevin cursed as he jerked himself off to completion for the second time tonight.

"Damn, Keb." Jacob said, while Chanhee was trying his best to lick the cum off of his face wherever he could reach.

"I want you to fuck me too," Kevin said. "next time. Or, I could fuck you." He gave Jacob finger guns that didn't at all match the atmosphere.

"Honestly, Keb," Jacob started. "I've wanted you to fuck me for the longest time."

"Then you'll have me,  _ baby. _ " 

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot explain


End file.
